Prince Charming
by lito.dellamas
Summary: Natsu(her real name is Natasha) is goin to her new school with a over-protective big brother. she went to her class with a blonde bestfriend to see her scalet-haired woman who;s the class president only to stop by their densei, who introduce a new raven-haired teen, who in Natsu dream was her prince charmin. AU/ please dont kill me, Gray X Fem-Natsu


aww this is the first time the ii would write a story, heheh well this story is based from someone experience, but I added some stuff, heheehheh well im not good in english but I will do my best, hehe

Chapter 1

"Meeting"

I lean on his shoulder and he lifted my chin to look ay my eyes.

I stares at his beautiful eyes and felt my temperature were a little bit high.

his face come closer to mine, and I feel his lips on mine.

the kiss last about a minute or so, and we broke apart to breath.

my mind is malfunctioning becoz I don't understand what he's saying.

lastly, I understand what he's saying:

"WAKE UP!"

I open my eyes to see my big brother laughting out loud and rolling on the floor with his arms on his stomach to stop laughting.

"Argh, Your so mean! Laxus-nii!" I said to him while pouting and cross my arm over my chest. (A/N: -nii is a way respect to a big brother, and I loved japanesse way of respecting other people! XD!)

my brother get up up and sit beside me at my bed and ruffle my hair & said "ok I stop, hehehe"

"hey, your're not mad at me, right?" he ask me after a few sexond

"-" I ignore him.

"hey, Nats-chan," he said while poking my cheeks.

"-"

"If your're not gonna answer me, I gonna tickle you" he said like threat to me.

"Try ME" I said with smirk at my face.

I gulp becoz my weakest point is tickle. I'm about to get up and hide from him but he stop and block my track so I end up laying again on my bed.

"Are you ready N-A-T-S-C-H-A-N?" he said with a venom.

All I do is prepare my self to face my kryptonite.

"AHHHhahhahahhahahahahahahha:!"

After the most exhausting battle, my Nii-chanfinaly let go of my self.

"Ok that's enough, take a shower 'cause you smell like a boy" he said while getting up and walked away.

"Come down after your're done and we take our breakfast or else I will call Gerald-nii to punish you again, hehehhehe" he said while closing the door leaving me at my bed to process all of the information that he said to me.

Wait, what is the day today?

I searched my room to see the calendar, I stand up and go near it and my face went from normal to face.

shit! I forgot

I hope Gerald-nii is still at his room or else-

*knocks on my door*

oh God, speaking of the Angel( heheheh I use Angel coz I don't like the tern devil)

I stop at my ranting and carefully waiting for the next thing to happen

"Hey, Nats-chan why are you taking so long?" the voice is so calming and so deep

"Er-, I'm just-"

"You woke late right, and Laxus said the he already wake up you" he added

I'm gonna say something but the door suddently open with a blue-haired 21 year old man with a tattoo on his right side of his face the eventually called my brother.

*sigh* after shower and eating breakfast with my two gorgeous-but-over-protected-big-brother. I riding my Gerald-nii car. he the only one who hads a car becoz he the good son hehheheh,

wait I didn't introduced my self, I'm Natasha Dragneel, I had a pink hair, around 5'3 with normal body, im not too slim nor too fat. next is my 2st big brother, his name is LaxusDreyar, he has a mascular body, blonde hair, with lightning symbol between his right eye, he has a attitude of being an asshole but I love him. next is one of my triplets sibling, his name is Gerald Fernadez, I already said his look, he's so kind to me, maybe he spoiled me too much, but when he's angry or pissed off coz of something the anngel I know will become a devill, hehehhe hope not that happen. Same as Siegraint-nii and mystogan-nii. I'm 16, Laxus-nii is 20, and like I said earlier Gerald-nii is 21,

you noticed it right, our surname is different from one another becoz we are half brothers, our father is only one, but we have a different moms, I guess Dad is a little bit well handsome, unfortunenately, our moms died while giving birth to us. So in all, i have 4 big brother. Me, Laxus-nii And Greld-nii is at the same school while Gerals twin brother were at Era Academy.

Our school is Magnolia Academy

"hey, Nats-chan" Laxus-nii calling me to bring back to the reallity

"What?" I said I little too bit loud.

"Whats the wrong with you?" Gerald-nii join the conversation

"N-Nothing" I said after sighing

"iTs all about your prince charming you saw in you dreams right?" laxus-nii said in a teasing tone

what the, how does he know? oh maybe I saying it out loud while dreaming of him?

"whos prince-bastard is that?" Gerald-nii or the other him said.

geez they're over protected

"your're not having a boyfriend till the age of 25" he said fatherly to me.

"Huh?, 25 but that's too old for me... Laxus-nii help me, " I look at my other brother

he's only reply is: "No, if I help you, we both know the outcome so don't Drag me at your mess, sorry Natschan."

even though laxus-nii is strong, still could not beat Gerald-nii

"but-"

"End of the talk, and our school is right beside us" he said.

the car stop, and go out of the to block my view with a blue-hair brother of mine.

"You must understand it, right Natasha" Gerald said in a serious tone.

I gulp twice a day coz when Gerald-nii said our name in a full he is so serious

its means no argrument'

"Yes, Nii-chan" I gave up

"That's my Nats-chan" he said in a sudden change of mood with a happy tone.

I have a ghostbump while walking down the hall way, felt like someone gonna murder me or something just becoz im with the school heartthrob a.k.a. my two big brother.

Well, im not gonna blame them for having a heartthrob walking beside you, it was once in a life time. All the girls and gay guys stared at me while walking to my first class.

Wanna ask why? Like i said my two big brother is like a star on our school, First their looks, they got all the qualities of a good looking man, abd Second they have the talent, Laxus-nii is the athleted type becoz he loves sport, so he join the basketball team of our school and beccame the captain, and they're always won courtesy of my Nii-chan, hehehehh

Next is my older brother, Gerald-nii he's the itelligent type becoz he's always the representative of our school for every contest, and he always win too. And he's the presedent of our school student council.

So they're the star of our school. Me? Well i have the looks, the brain and the characteristic but i'm too shy to face the crowds to show my body to those pervert, it just ... argh so-

"are yah ok Nats-chan?" suddenly asked by Gerald-nii who came closer and hugged me, i felt my cheeks went pink, argh why he do that infront of his fangirls, they gonna murder me

"I-I'm fine Ger-nii, sorry to worry you guys." I said queitly enough to them to hear

"Do you Understand natasha?" Gerald-nii ask me again, i gulp and said "Yes, Gerald-nii"

"Good" his only answer with the killer smile, i smiled back to him.

"Are you done with the talk?" Laxus-nii ask with a bored tone after a while.

We come to the front door of my class, i look back to them "You can let me go now and go to your class, Niisan's" i said with a smile

"Ok, take care of your self Nats-chan" Gerald-nii said after planting a kiss to my forehead with a smile.

"Yeah, like daddy said. Heheeheh" laxus-nii said while looking Gerald-nii.

Gerald-nii shots him a glare the i catch and cant help scared with that look.

Laxus-nii is gonna run when gerald-nii hold his wrist and said "Let's Go Laxus" hee drag my other brother to go to their class.

Poor Laxus-nii i thought.

My phone ring and i slide the screen to see who's calling.

Sieg-nii is Calling

I hit the answer buttom and put my phone to my ear.

"Hey Nats-chan, hows your school?" Sieg-nii voice is calmer than the other two.

"Nii-san im about to enter my class" i reply,

"Really, but is so late, our class starts last a few minutes ago, the time there is so sucks" He said.

"nii-san, the time time there is slightly deiffent from ours" i said in a matter of fact.

"Why dont you transfer here again at Era, so our family would be complete" he reply.

Here we go again,

We are originally came from Era, i grew there with my four sibling, well i become bored so after hight school i decided to enroll to a different school.

But not goes too well, my four brother were against my decision.

So i dont to them about a whole week, then one day they cornered me asking why i want to go in a different school

I give my reason and they approved it with one condition

Gerald-nii and Laxus-nii would come with me.

So im here now, i'm about to enter my college life

"Nii-san you agree to this right?" i ask him

"yes, buts-" i cut him.

"NO buts," i said in a serious tone

"Man, you're becoming like Gerald-nii, im so scared" he said faking his scared tone

"Well, almost everyday you get near him, maybe i get this from him, heheehehh" i said.

"But be careful always, just call me or Myst and we will be there" he said in a father tone

*sigh* "Yes, Sieg-nii, i will take care of my self, always" i said with a smile

"oh wheres Myst-nii?" I added

"Oh, he's sitting beside me and listening to our conversation" he said

"Oh tell him i love him." I said with a blush.

"i love you too and take care" the voice is much deeper and i know that he's Myst-nii

"How about me?" Sieg-nii again. Pouting i guess on the other line.

"I love you Sieg-nii" i said to him

"i love you too Nats-chan!" he reply

"call you later Nats-chan, our next class is starting, please say hi to Gerald-nii and Laxus-kun, bye Nats-chan" Sieg-nii said

"Bye Nats-chan" Myst-nii said.

"Bye, call you later too!" i said to them.

The line went dead.

I put my phone back to my pocket with a smile.

I look back to the door to enter the class room and suddenly stop when i felt a hand on my shoulder, i look up to see who's the owner of the hand only gasp when i finally see the face.

"Erza..."

"Oh Natsu-chan, why are still at the door, do you know what the time is?" she said evily

Erza is my class president, who's deeply in love with my brother named gerald.

"i'm about to enter our class you know." I said to her.

"ok, but next time, you must enter before i get here or else-" i stop her statement and continue what she would be saying

"Or else you gonna to Gerald-nii to tell him that i dont go the class at the right time, right"

She nod.

"Gerald-nii and Laxus-nii are here a few minutes ago after they escort me here, i'm about to enter when you stop me, and i'm not the only one who's late" i look at her with a smirk.

She stop snd tired to processed the info i said to her.

"why you-"

"Erza" someone said behind her, and we both look to see who's said that.

Our adviser named Poluska come to view we both stop to look at her,

My god, she's the only one who Greald-nii listen except to me.

"Ca n you two go to your respective sits so we can start our lesson." She said to the two of us

"Yes mam" we said in unison.

I sit to my chair near the windows,

Suddenly his face comes in my mind, his raven hair, beautiful black eyes and skin so pale.

What the hell i'm thinking. Im in the class to study not to day dream about some one who doesn't exist.

I bang my head to my desktop.

"Ok class, before we start our lesson, i have a good news" Poluska-sensei said.

"We have a new student, he came from Era Academy" she added.

He came from Era, that my former school, hmp who's gonna be him.

"ok you can come in" sensei added.

We all look at the direction of the door.

Oh my, i look at the boy feature, raven, hair, pale skin and beautiful black eyes.

He's the one in my dream.

He stood beside our teacher and began to intruduce himself.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, !7 years old, i dont like pink things" he said the pink term while looking at my direction. He continue "hmmmp and thats all" he finished.

Oh my he didn't like pink things, wait my hair is pink, so he doesn't like me, so what? I dont like rude people. He's wear the looks of my prince charming but the attitudes is not.

"Thank you for the introduction, you may sit near the student Named Natasha." Sensei said after grey.

"Natasha, please raise your hand." She added

I raised my right hand, and he went to my place and sit near beside me,

"Hey, pinky" grey said after sitting on his chair.

"What?" i said with my light blush.

"Are you gay?" he asked

Huh. Gay? Me?

"Hell, NOOOOOOOOOO!" i scream at my lungs, he's definitely not my prince charming, this grey is so rude, i dont like him

I slap his beautiful face.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
